


520特别奉献 不走心的独轮自行车

by ScorpionBaileys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionBaileys/pseuds/ScorpionBaileys
Summary: 点我就看gay圈性感小明星





	520特别奉献 不走心的独轮自行车

点我就看gay圈性感小明星

 

宇智波斑有着整个木叶GV界弧度最好看的屁股。

几乎是他的每一个搭档都会在做的时候迷恋的揉弄他挺翘浑圆的臀部。斑的皮肤是经常包裹在高领风衣里的象牙白，在片场暖色的打光灯下他几乎白到发光，皮肤上细小的绒毛反射出铂金色醉人的色彩。再配上他那一头嚣张的肆意生长的乌黑炸毛，深邃的眼眸和高挺的鼻梁，堪称绝色。宇智波斑入行有一些年头了，已经是木叶GV界炙手可热的大明星，宇智波厂牌的当家花旦。

相较于现下活跃于荧幕上的各家的毛头小奶狗们，包括自家厂牌下的新生代宇智波鼬、宇智波镜，都是温温顺顺、娇小可人的白嫩受，然而作为前辈的宇智波斑却剑走偏锋，床上风格一向高贵狂野，像一只桀骜不驯的小野猫，又或是一匹难以驯服的野马，明明是受位却偏偏啪出一副召见群臣的帝王之感，愣是走出一条不一样的道路出来。

千手柱间是一名中年不得志的摄影师。是那种钱也莫得、房也莫得、爱情也莫得、弟弟还凶，在这种日子里尤为凄惨悲凉的苦逼单身狗。

所以不得志的柱间只能在gay片片场做摄影师。为了糊口，为了生活，这个工作除了每天回家一闭眼就是白花花的美好肉体，倒也风不打头雨不打脸，工资也不错，没其他什么不好的地方了。

但是最近比较让柱间烦闷的就是，他好像喜欢上那个叫宇智波斑的gv男星了。

前段时间剧组全权接下了斑的三部片子的拍摄任务。这是件好事，与当红的宇智波斑合作，意味着带来更多的点击量和观看量，更多的收入，哗哗作响的钞票。导演对这次合作颇为重视，请了其他厂牌的著名男星助阵，以呈现出更加完美的视觉效果。斑第一次来剧组的时候穿着一件简单大方的黑色圆领T，深蓝色水洗旧牛仔裤，黑色经典款帆布鞋，端着一杯星巴克咖啡小口小口的喝，与剧组工作人员打了招呼后便去和导演讨论剧本，间或仰头小嘬一口，闭眼休息一会儿。柱间注意到他咽下咖啡时滑动的喉结，注意到他的眼睛会经常有些干涩，他带着边缘泛红的隐形眼镜，眼睛难受的时候会用右手拢住眼球轻轻的按压。

柱间看过斑以前拍的片子。不得不说这个男人身上有一股特殊的魅力，他敢玩，放得开，丹凤眼向上抬起看去的时候勾人心魄。但几乎是每一部片子里他都会带着黑色的手套，从未见他拿下过，无一例外，从略短的袖口中露出的一长段莲藕似的白腕子连着黑手套，形成独特性感的绝对领域。

拍摄的时候斑正仰面躺在黑床单柔软的大床上优雅的抽烟。他两条修长葱白的大腿被举起架在肩头，身下自家厂牌的小辈宇智波带土正在辛苦耕耘，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。斑被带土顶的身子往前一耸一耸，一口烟吸入，伸出带着黑手套的手捻住烟头，夹起，轻吐出一缕烟圈，烟灰纷纷落在黑色的大床上。斑弯起嘴角笑一下，似乎被侍弄着舒服了，奖励一般的夹着烟挺起上半身，双手揽住带土的脖子，伸出舌头在他唇上挑逗式的舔吻。带土被他勾的欲火焚身，下身速度立刻快起来，大开大合地操弄斑早已熟烂的殷红小穴，斑配合地仰起头大口喘息，双臂将他揽的更紧，险些拿不住烟。体内肆意妄为的巨大许多次深入都碾过他的敏感点，他沉浸在前所未有的快感体验里。带土是年纪小而天赋异禀的小辈，他有把握把斑伺候的舒舒服服。

整部片子几乎没有什么波澜，行云流水的进行下去。拍摄完全程的柱间心里暗暗的给这部片子打了个不高不低的分，片子会先拿回去剪辑，如果有需要的话还可能补拍几个姿势。虽说是一部小清新版gv，更多的时候是展现宇智波斑匀称的身形与魅惑的脸蛋，不如说是宇智波厂牌当家花旦与当红小生的宣传片。柱间收拾着器材暗暗的想，肩膀却被人轻轻拍了一下，身后人温柔的开口，带着烟草的香味和事后的慵懒：“Hi。”


End file.
